


Myrtle

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Feelscember 2k18 [20]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Random & Short, Randomness, Title What Title, how do you title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Genesis was not supposed to be there.





	Myrtle

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- I own nothing but this fic, and gain nothing but pure amusement and fangirling material.

Genesis was not supposed to be there. He was not supposed to stand in the middle of flowerbed inside Aerith’s Church. He should have met his demise at the beginning of ShinRa’s incident; he should have died from that degeneration.

 

Or at least, that was what Zack’s memory told him.

 

And yet, there he was.

 

Smiling his usual smile at Cloud, a single rose held between his index and middle finger.

 

“Aren’t you going to give me a hug like before, Cloud?”

 

Before Cloud knew it, he was already running to where Genesis was standing. Although he could not see clearly with tears blurring his sight, Cloud knew the warmth that surrounded him was real.

 

It was not a dream.

 

This was the Genesis he longed for since years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Myrtle
> 
> For Feelscember 20: Confusion. I swear it's not flower language challenge. 
> 
> How I wish Genesis would appear in Advent Children... or any of FF7 continuation. I miss this guy. orz.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
